Cursed Love
by Vaerin7
Summary: A mission, although successful, leave Sasuke cursed with a justsu developed by ancient Kitsune.  When the one person that could break it happens to be Naruto, will the blonde help or decide he likes his freedom more than his best friend?


**Cursed Love**

Konoha is known as one of the most fearless villages of shinobi in the world, the most powerful mere teenagers of sixteen. Both of them now stand before their Hokage, one snickering in mirth and the other staring blankly before his mission finally sinks in.

"You want me to do what?" he questions to be certain.

"You heard me, Uchiha," Tsunade frowns. "A female shinobi from an unknown village stole one of our most important scrolls… the demon sealing scroll. With it, they'll learn how to undo Naruto's seal and release Kyuubi… among other things. I need you and Naruto to retrieve it. You will distract her using your… talents… and Naruto will steal back the scroll."

"My talents?" Sasuke scowls. "My talents do _not_ lie within my bedroom experience."

"That's the only way you can steal the scroll back beneath her nose," Tsunade sighs. "I'd let _you_ steal it, but Naruto… well, we both know how far he's gotten in the dating world."

"Hey!"

"Look on the bright side, Uchiha… More practice for making that family of yours."

"Yippee," Sasuke remarks sarcastically.

"That's the spirit, Teme," Naruto cheers.

"Dobe, you are so clueless sometimes."

"I am not."

Tsunade watches them leave, a grin on her face. Sasuke his known for his promiscuous ways, so it's only natural she use them in her favor. No one really knows why he's so insatiable, but she's realized it's just getting worse and is bordering demonic. Putting him to good use and having him take out his sexual frustration on the enemy is a good move on her part, saving her own shinobi and helping herself and Sasuke at the same time. She does, however, worry about Naruto's close bond to the young heir. With the way their relationship is blossoming, it wouldn't be wrong to assume that they'll end up much closer than mere friends should be. Sasuke will no doubt tell Naruto exactly what he wants and Naruto will be naïve enough to give it to him as a friend, because why would Sasuke do something like that if it weren't what normal friends did? No, Naruto would never question his most trusted friend's intentions.

The next day, Sasuke is roaming into the bar that holds his target. She's pretty enough, but nothing compared to what he's had before. She's built the way he likes, but her hair and eyes are darker than his taste. She sees him, her jaw hanging on open hinges as he glides through the parting crowd. Sasuke's always had the ability to look absolutely divine without even trying, so now that he is he's flawless. She wants him and he can tell, as her eyes are swimming with it.

"Hey," he purrs. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She nods dumbly, a grin on her face as she takes his offered hand and follows him to the bar. She doesn't talk much, so he doesn't either. They just sit in comfortable silence and let the need build, waiting to leave with one another. Finally, Sasuke sees Naruto at his booth and invites the female back to her room. She readily accepts, latching onto his arm immediately like Sakura or Ino. Naruto follows slowly afterward, learning where her room is for later use. Sasuke doesn't waste any time on sweet talk, getting down to the more pleasurable stuff immediately. His newest partner doesn't seem to mind, so he continues on. She's responsive, giving him a thrill every time she moans or says his name. He loses himself in her, a part of him still aware of all else. It doesn't take long for him to note the tint of jealousy hanging in the air, indicating that Naruto's gotten what he was looking for and has charged in as the jealous boyfriend to pull him away. He finishes up quickly, releasing inside her and pulling out to hear Naruto on the other side of the door.

"Who's that?" the enemy nin asks.

"My boyfriend," Sasuke frowns. "I thought he wouldn't be back for a few more days."

"You have a _boyfriend_?" she gasps.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"A curse upon you," she snaps. "May your drive destroy all you touch, restful only for the light which completes you. You'll be sorry you ever played with me!"

"Okay," Sasuke remarks blandly. "I guess I'd better be going then."

He dresses and leaves, listening to Naruto's frustrated tears as he bawls and complains down the hall and out of the bar. As soon as they know they're out of earshot, he stops on a dime and calms himself.

"Man, you sounded like you were having fun," Naruto snickers.

"It wasn't half bad. Weird chic, though. Put a curse or something on me," Sasuke mutters. "Something about a drive, destroying, and some light… something like that."

"That's a nasty curse, Sasuke. Only true love can break that," Naruto informs.

"Aren't they all that way?" Sasuke huffs. "Besides, since when do you know squat about curses?"

"I'm a demon born, Sasuke, I know quite a bit about curses. Kyuubi taught me everything I need to know about curses, ingredients, casting, potions… really neat stuff. I'll show you sometime, you always appreciated the complications of exact sciences."

"I didn't know you knew me so well," Sasuke chuckles.

"I know everything about you, you're my best friend."

Back in Konoha, the two give their report. Upon the information that Sasuke was cursed, Tsunade hesitantly recommends that Naruto start looking for a counter curse.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-hag, but this particular curse can only be broken by embracing the most important person in the world to you at the time," Naruto sighs. "Someone you'd be willing to die to protect, someone you'd put before anything else, and someone that knows you as perfectly as you know them. This is the ultimate curse amongst curses in the demon world, as it's so difficult to find someone you can trust so completely."

"So, basically… I have to embrace you," Sasuke wonders in boredom.

A bright red blush takes over Naruto's features and he starts to stutter, fidgeting worse than Hinata around Naruto. Sasuke and Tsunade glance at one another, and then back at the blonde fox demon.

"Well, you do fit that description," the young Uchiha informs.

"Perhaps I should break down this curse for you," Naruto laughs in embarrassment. "I looked up the curse in Kyuubi's library before meeting you here."

He pulls out a book and opens it to a marked page, pointing out the curse on the colorfully illustrated page with the silver fox demon at the top.

"These curses were created by those of fox lineage, but can be used by anyone with the power to use them. It says 'may your drive destroy all you touch, restful only for the light which completes you'… Basically, anyone you have sex with will trigger your more demonic nature. You'll tear them apart in your eagerness to find release, but that feeling will disappear if you embrace… or _take_… the mate that completes you."

"Completes me?"

"In other words, your polar opposite that has everything you don't. Separate you are half of a yin-yang, but together you are whole. That's the kitsune philosophy."

"You're still the only person that fits the description," Tsunade points out.

"Yeah, there's a problem with that," Naruto chuckles dryly. "My nature is the 'hard to get' type. I'm a kitsune and we don't surrender easily, we're vixens of the demon world and like to keep our playing field open. I can't go against my nature."

"So I'm really going to have to _take_ you?" Sasuke mutters. "I'm actually gonna have to _try_ to get into your pants?"

"Unfortunately. You can always look for someone else, though."

"As much as I hate to admit it, there is no one else," Sasuke sighs miserably. "I didn't exactly think to broaden my horizons in case of demonic curses, dobe."

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I'm not gonna lie down for you," Naruto refuses. "I just can't bring myself to make it easy on you."

"I can't _believe_ I have to act like I actually like you like that," Sasuke growls angrily. "I'm going to be the laughing stock of this village if anyone found out my sexual future depends on me having sex with you of all people."

"What?" Kiba shouts from the doorway. "Oh my god! That's hilarious!"

"And goodbye reputation," Sasuke sighs miserably.

"So, how long do we have until his demonic side starts jumping you in the middle of the village?" Tsunade questions as Kiba listens intently.

"Not long. This curse is strangely acting much faster with Sasuke than it should with a human, leading me to believe he already has a considerable amount of demonic genetics."

"I'm not a demon, dobe."

"I'm not so sure, teme. These curses were originally meant for demons, so they would work slower on humans. With you, they seem to be absorbed faster within your system. Kyuubi also says that since you turned sixteen, you've been maturing as quickly as a young cub in heat."

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouts with a blush.

"Kyuubi's very blunt," Naruto explains sheepishly.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to worry about," Sasuke argues. "I'm fine and nothing bad will happen. Besides… there's no such thing as curses."

He storms out, pushing past a delighted Kiba and heading home. Tsunade glances at Naruto and sighs.

"Keep an eye on him, will you?" she questions.

"Of course, Tsunade-hag."

"This is pure gold," Kiba laughs as he follows Naruto. "What exactly happened on your guys' mission?"

"For the first time in forever, a girl wasn't satisfied with Sasuke."

"Really?"

"Well, she was satisfied… until she thought I was his jealous boyfriend coming to drag him home."

"That never goes well."

Sasuke gets ready for bed, yawning deeply and curling up in a ball under his blankets. He doesn't remember ever being so tired in his life, but he lets himself slip into a dead sleep without much thought to it. His dream is a strange one, starting from the day he was born and going on from there.

_He can hear himself crying, a whining with an underlying mewl. His mother looks so happy, but his father isn't there… Kakashi is. Kakashi looks proud, just like a new father. He can feel something moving weakly around his legs and on the top of his head, but he doesn't know what it is. Nori is at the door looking angry and holding a scroll that looks to be the one Naruto and he stole back, but Kakashi blocks his view with an angry look. They argue in silence, no noise reaching Sasuke's young ears, then Nori throws Kakashi aside and others from the Uchiha clan hold him back while Nori bears over him._

_The scene has changed, he's in a crib with Nori over him. The scowl on his features is curious and Sasuke can feel his head tilt to the side in question like Kakashi normally does. A lit match is raised before him, and then dropped into his bed. The fire is warm but it doesn't hurt, yet he cries anyway out of fear. Nori simply walks away with a smirk on his face, closing the door behind him. Once the door is closed, the window opens and a cold wind freezes the fire. The cold has always been more comfortable for him, giving him a sense of safety. Kakashi tucks him in carefully, kissing the top of his head and smiling before putting his mask back on and leaving the way he came._

_A scene change again, but this time he remembers it. This is when Nori took him fishing during their camping trip, though he can't remember all of it. He's sitting by the lake and gazing into the crystal waters, but he doesn't know how to swim. Nori comes up behind him and offers to go swimming with him, lifting him off the ground and stepping into the water with him on his hip. Sasuke laughs as he's bounced in the water, splashing playfully at the lily pads and frogs. Suddenly, the supporting hands are gone and he's underwater. He fights to surface, but he can't make it and his lungs are straining for a breath. Darkness closes in on him, then a strong hand fishes him out and he's engulfed in a cool wind. He dazedly looks up at Kakashi and cuddles close to him, the silver haired shinobi holding him protectively on his lap._

_The next memory is too horrible for him to see, but he can feel all the pain and hear all the screams. Nori is getting too physical with his attempts on Sasuke's life, now resulting in something that Sasuke doesn't like at all. Instead of Kakashi, this time he's saved by his elder brother. Itachi is visibly appalled by his father and Sasuke can see the death threat in his eyes, but he also notes that Nori isn't the only one in the room… many of his clan are there._

"_If you touch him again, I will kill you all," Itachi says calmly._

_Itachi's words echo through Sasuke's head as the picture blurs and turns to fire and ice, roars and purrs in the distance growing louder with every softer repeat. After his vision goes black, he can see Itachi again… a soft smile on his face._

"_You are the most precious thing in this world, baby brother, and I would kill to protect you," he informs quietly. "You don't have to be afraid when I'm around, because nothing will ever touch you in my arms."_

Sasuke wakes with a start, panting heavily with a cold sweat on his body. He calms himself and sighs, running a hand through his hair and stopping to touch two furry bumps on the side of his head.

*Oh no. *

He looks into the bathroom mirror, staring at two rounded snow leopard ears. He opens his mouth wide and pokes at his sharp canines with elongated nails, glancing behind him to see a waving snow leopard tail. He fights the urge to scream, knowing that would just alert the entire village to his problem and Tsunade would be gloating about how right she was. Instead, he sighs and takes a shower. After a few hours of blow drying his ears and tail, he ties his headband on to hide his ears and wraps his tail around his waist beneath his shirt. He then hurries to the bridge to train, hoping no one notices his change.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura smiles. "Since when do you wear your headband like that?"

"I just wanted a change," he mumbles.

He suddenly notices that his voice is much more gruff and dominant than before, but that shouldn't be too bad considering the curse that was put on him.

"Oh… um… Kiba told me you had a curse placed on you yesterday," she stifles laughter. "It wasn't a real one was it?"

"Of course not," he snaps unintentionally. "Uh… sorry."

"It's okay, you don't look like you've slept much anyway. I'm always grumpy if I don't get enough sleep, so I can only imagine you would be too."

"Hey, guys!" Naruto shouts as he runs up.

Sasuke stares at Naruto a moment, Naruto staring back in confusion. Sakura is about to say something when Sasuke suddenly launches himself at the younger shinobi, knocking him down with a feral growl and pinning him. Before their fight can really get started, a hand lifts Sasuke off the smaller boy by the waist of his pants. Naruto glares at the growling raven, scooting back quickly to get away and hide behind a shocked Sakura.

"Well, I see _someone_ was a little over confident yesterday," Kakashi grins happily. "You should never doubt those kitsune curses, Sasuke, they're simply evil."

"Don't you _dare_ put him down!" Naruto shouts.

Sasuke hisses his displeasure and never takes his eyes from Naruto, but says nothing. The others hurry up to them, as they were going to train together, but stop upon seeing Sasuke in Kakashi's clutches and Naruto hiding behind Sakura.

"Is your student okay, Kakashi?" Gai wonders.

"Oh they're fine, just playing," he grins.

"Playing my butt! Keep that horny demon away from me!" Naruto snaps.

"Now, Naruto, that's not a very nice thing to say about a suffering teammate," the silver haired shinobi reprimands playfully.

"He wouldn't be suffering if he weren't such a jerk," Naruto points out.

"And who's the _best friend_ that won't put out?"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"What's going on?" Neji questions.

"Sasuke got cursed with a demon curse and now he can't sleep with anyone but Naruto or else he'll end up killing them," Kiba explains laughing. "But Naruto won't let Sasuke mate with him, so Sasuke's forced to beat him into submission."

"How can he break the curse?" Ino wonders.

"He has to take Naruto," Kakashi announces.

As he talks, his hand drops and Sasuke's feet touch the ground, giving him the opportunity to lunge forward to try and reach Naruto. Kakashi yanks back, keeping Sasuke under control.

"Whoa, take it easy," he laughs. "The young ones are so impatient."

"I'm warning you, Kakashi-sensei, don't let him go!" Naruto growls.

"Calm down, I'm not letting him go."

"Why won't you just break the curse, Naruto?" Tenten frowns. "Look what its doing to him, don't you feel bad?"

"Of course I do, but my nature won't allow me to make it easy on him," the blonde sighs. "I want to help, but I _am_ a fox demon."

"So, we'll help him catch you," Lee grins. "With our combined youth, we shall conquer your stubborn nature!"

"Sorry, guys, but Sasuke's pride wouldn't allow it," Kakashi sighs. "He would refuse to take Naruto unless he caught him himself."

Sasuke lunges again, managing to break free of Kakashi's grip. Naruto yelps and they run around Sakura, Naruto evading Sasuke and Sasuke definitely far from giving in. Sasuke tackles Naruto and the blonde vanishes, leaving Sasuke dazed and confused.

"Man, what happened?" he groans. "I feel like I got hit by a falling tree… Where's Naruto?"

"Are you even aware of what happens when you and Naruto are together?" Kiba asks.

"Naruto was here?" Sasuke asks dumbly.

"Apparently not," Shikamaru sighs.

"When a demon is in heat, their minds are reduced to their most basic of instincts," Kakashi explains. "All they can think is 'eat, sleep, fight, and mate'. Not necessarily in that order. With heat, mating is usually at the top of the list. So right now, all Sasuke can think when Naruto is around is 'submissive demon'."

"That's pretty basic," Gai mutters.

"And he's supposed to be a genius," Neji scoffs.

"So, Naruto isn't here?" Sasuke questions.

"I'm here," Naruto remarks. "And I'm ready for you."

They all turn to see Naruto, golden fox ears and matching nine tails added to his features. He stands tall, trying to seem more dominant and failing. Sasuke lunges, forgoing any and all strategies to simply get what he wants. Naruto dodges, one of his nine golden tails wrapping around Sasuke's ankle and yanking back so he's face first on the ground.

"Well, at least we'll get to see Sasuke's butt handed to him," Kiba remarks cheerfully as he gets out a video camera. "Something I'm sure he'll want to see later."

The fight lasts forever it seems, though it's only a few hours, and Naruto and Sasuke are almost unable to stand. Sasuke isn't showing signs of giving up, but Naruto looks like he's about fed up with playing hard to get. Finally, one more hit between the thoroughly beaten couple and both fall to the ground. They try to move and are unable, but once more has Sasuke crawling over on hands and knees. He collapses on Naruto's tense body, the blonde praying he doesn't have the energy to mark him. Naruto looks down on the slumbering Uchiha and cheers, stretching his neck unknowingly. Sasuke nuzzles his neck, getting himself close enough that Naruto can't pull away, and bites down in his sleep. Naruto growls and reaches to pull Sasuke's hair and push him off, pulling off the headband instead. Everyone gasps at the sight of his feline ears, his tail unwrapping itself and snaking along the ground as well.

"Those aren't from the curse, are they?" Sakura wonders.

"No, I'm afraid not," Kakashi sighs. "Sasuke is a purebred demon."

"But his mother…"

"His father is a predator demon and they have so much power, it's impossible for them to bear anything but purebreds… even with a human."

"So… Who's his dad?" Kiba asks.

"Why… I am, of course," Kakashi grins widely. "Now, we should get these two over to Sasuke's complex. They need a bit of privacy for… a long while."

Over the next few days, Sasuke releases all his tension and Naruto can be heard throughout the village cursing his existence. On day three, everyone grins when Naruto limps into town to Ichiraku's. They stand around him, grins on their faces and never flinching at his scowl.

"I hate him so much," Naruto growls as his fox ears flatten against his head.

"It can't be that bad."

"He made me hold my female form for half a day," Naruto frowns. "Then he _insisted_ I be my male form for the rest. He didn't even let me sleep the first day! He's the _worst mate ever_!"

"Here, I think this'll make you feel a bit better," Kiba laughs.

"What's this?"

"I tapped the fight between you two… You totally _owned_ his ass," the dog boy snickers. "I thought you might like to have a copy of Uchiha getting his ass kicked by you."

"Oh, Kiba, you're the best!" Naruto shouts happily. "If anything good could come of this horrid arrangement, I'm so overjoyed it's this! You're the greatest friend ever!"

"Oh, Naruto!" Sasuke calls. "Where are you?"

"Oh man, don't tell him I was here," Naruto squeaks before running off.

"Naruto, where'd you go? Hey, guys, have you seen Naruto?"

"Nope, sorry," Kiba replies.

"Hmm, how am I supposed to relax if he's not around to take my frustration out on?" Sasuke grumbles.

"You could spar with someone," Neji remarks.

"That's no fun anymore," Sasuke huffs. "Now that my powers developed I'm too strong to spar with anyone but my dad and he's on a mission… all I have is Naruto."

"Why don't you just find someone else?" Sakura laughs.

"I tried, nobody looks as good as Naruto to me anymore… the only problem with marking your mate."

"Maybe Naruto just needed a break," Ino informs. "Sometimes submissive partners just get used too much and they start to feel unappreciated. You should give him a break to show how much you appreciate him being there for you."

"That's a good idea, Ino. Maybe I will."

Sasuke walks off, thinking about what he could do to show Naruto he appreciates him. The others laugh quietly at their two friends' antics, glad that not much has changed between them now that the curse has been lifted and Sasuke is back to normal… sort of.

Naruto sits by the lake, watching the fish swim by. Sasuke walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his sensitive neck and licking the same spot. Naruto shivers, but doesn't say anything to his mate.

"Let's go home," Sasuke offers.

"I don't want to," Naruto huffs. "You're just gonna lock me in the bedroom again."

"I promise I won't do that anymore," Sasuke chuckles. "I actually just wanted to cook you a nice dinner, draw you a warm bubble bath, and just let you relax tonight."

"… You're serious?" Naruto questions.

"Absolutely."

"… Why?"

"I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate what you did for me and how much I love having you beside me."

"You were talking to Ino and Sakura again, weren't you?" Naruto wonders accusingly.

"Okay, yes, but those ideas were totally mine," Sasuke chuckles. "Come on, love, let's go home."

Naruto grins and stands with Sasuke, walking with him to the Uchiha complex… his new home.

"You know, Sasuke… Maybe you're not the _worst_ mate ever," Naruto smiles. "I might actually _like_ being with you… especially if we have more days like this."

"I'll try, but I can't help that we have a cursed love."


End file.
